


you're gonna go far (when you wish upon a star)

by Thatsjustprime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: BABBY'S FIRST FANFIC, M/M, Other, WOW IM SHITTY AT WRITING, cade is a dork who yEARNS 4 TRU LOVE, typical 'oh god am i gay' tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsjustprime/pseuds/Thatsjustprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about yearning, giant robots, and Princess Bride. Or, In Which Bee Is Unhelpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna go far (when you wish upon a star)

**Author's Note:**

> WOW SHITTY TITLE I'M REALLY SORRY MY WRITING SUCKS HERE U GO BABBY'S FIRST FANFIC AND ITS GAY BAYFORMERS AMAZING  
> i really don't know how to actually fanfic and I apologize for anything that seems ooc okay i tried very hard  
> um  
> this was cross-posted to my tumblr (cade--yeager) if you wanna check me out on there?

It was supposed to be a no-date household. Not because of his daughter, but because he knew how stupid teenagers could be—how stupid  _he_ was. No, not because of Tessa being born, but all of the mistakes he made before he met her mother. 

But this was now, after having traveled half-way around the world on an insane alien spaceship-chase, after having nearly lost his daughter to countless, seemingly ridiculous threats (robot hyenas and crazed CIA agents and government conspiracies—it was enough to make him laugh,) and after meeting Optimus Prime.

And the kid his daughter met, age difference or not, had somehow wormed his way under Cade’s skin, probably the same way he mind-controlled Cade’s daughter to fall for him. The Leprechaun wasn’t half-bad, he had to admit. As long as he treated Tessa well, and with the respect she deserved, he couldn’t do much. He’d proven himself.

And now Prime was gone, a like the whirlwind he was, up into the stars somewhere, and the adrenaline had faded, and life was sort-of back to normal.

(It was never gonna  _be_ normal, not after that.)

The new house was built, on the same range he’d owned. All of the state-of-the-art technology included, of course. Cade loved to tinker with gadgets more than anything, but he didn’t really see the need for iPads in the walls.

Cade still invented things, his daughter went to senior year, the Irish Boyfriend (one day Cade would call him by his real name, but  _today_ _was not that day_ ) still made a mint trick-driving.

And, of course, Autobots came over for minor repairs and teatime chats. Cade didn’t mind that much, talking to the ‘bots gave him something to do besides lock himself away and rebuild his inventions. It was lonely without Lucas around, and Tessa busy with school.

But he still felt like he was missing something—well, someone. And going out on blind dates (Sadie was sweet, and pretty, but Cade just couldn’t bring himself to feel anything for her) just wasn’t working for him.

What’s worse, the inventor knew exactly who he  _was_ missing.

The one guy who literally shot up into space. 

Who was also a giant robot.

And meanwhile, Cade was stuck in the middle of Texas, sighing after him like some lonely schoolgirl (he internally apologized to his daughter for  _that_ thought) and staring up in the sky. 

 _I want you to pick a star,_ Optimus murmured, glancing upwards, grave as ever,  _and imagine it as my soul._

Cade liked to speak to that star, sometimes. Silently, like a prayer. Stupid, he knew, but he couldn’t help it and since  _when_ was he insane enough to fall in love with someone  _twenty-times_ his size. Since when was he into guys?

But Optimus Prime wasn’t just  _a guy._ Even worse, he wasn’t just a giant robot. He was a charismatic leader, brave, kind, understanding, and he knew what it was like to be a father, if not by blood, then by bond.

And his voice sent  _chills_ down Cade’s spine, and he could ride a robot  _T-rex,_ and it was kind of hard not to swoon a little at how much of a bad-ass he was. 

And Cade missed the  _hell_ out of him. 

Today especially, apparently. He couldn’t focus on his new gadget, sort of a stun-gun based off of the Cybertronian gun he had shot at countless enemies with. With frustration, and a more than a little disgust, he dropped his soldering iron and unplugged it, kicking a nearby milk-crate.

Bumblebee, who was watching the human work, blinked and asked with his patchy radio voice, “What’s up, Doc?” 

"Does he always do this?" Cade asked back, running a hand through his hair, "Tromp off with his ‘I must go, my people need me’ bullcrap?"

"He—tries, oh my god—his—best, around—" Bumblebee gave an annoyed chitter, nearly offended by Cade’s tone towards Optimus. 

"I know, I know. He’s a good man. Bot."

"Mech," Bee provided, chittering slightly. 

"Yeah," Cade stood up, pushing away from his little work table. "A good Mech. And he sure saved my ass more times than I can count, but. It was just… really sudden. Him blasting off like that." He wiped some sweat off his brow, the late august heat causing moisture to rise on his skin. "It’s just frustrating findin’ someone who changes your life like that, having them disappear in a flash."

Blue optics looked at him with an age-old wisdom. Sometimes it was easy to forget how much older the autobots were, how much more all of them had seen. How much war, and fighting. And death, too.

"You—miss him." It wasn’t a question.

"Yeah," Cade went a little red around the ears, glancing off. "I do. I bet we all do."

Bumblebee let out a broken laugh, his ravaged vocals producing a scratching, haunting sound. Cade tried not to shiver in response. “You—MISS-him.” He repeated, browplates waggling slightly.

Cade tossed his wrench at him. “Don’t you have someone else to go and pester? Isn’t it time to pick up Tessa from school?”

Bee managed to look smug. “Boyfriend.”

Cade leaned his head back into a groan. “Don’t remind me.”

"Twoo Love," The autobot shot back, crossing his arms. Since when were robots supposed to be so damn sassy?

"Hey, don’t quote Princess Bride at  _me,_ mister. I’ve memorized every line in that movie.” Cade paused. “Don’t tell Tessa, she’d never let me hear the end of it.”

Bumblebee grinned without ever showing a mouth, if he had one. Bastard. 

"Ca—de and OP—sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G—" Cade threw his shoe before Bumblebee could finish, and stormed out of his workshop-garage.

Okay, so maybe,  _maybe_ , he did have a thing for Optimus. Not like it mattered, seeing as the mech was god knows how many lightyears away and how many millions of years  _older_ he was than Cade. He leaned against the wall, glancing up at the sky. 

One day, maybe he’d see that towering figure again. Hopefully  _before_ he turned all old and decrepit. A warm feeling tinged his cheeks, and a smile graced his lips. 

Yeah, one day.


End file.
